REVOLUCION!
by Ami-Mina-Chan n.n
Summary: -( Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 16 años, hace muchos años atras trabaje para La coorporacion Umbrella donde hacen experimentos con las personas donde cada quien que entra, sale con cualquier "DON" o cualquier "DEFECTO" inexplicable depende si el experimento salio bien, cuando yo entre no tenia la menor idea de que era ese lugar, ya que en ese tiempo era muy pequeña para pode
1. Capitulo 1

-( Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 16 años, hace muchos años atras trabaje para La coorporacion Umbrella donde hacen experimentos con las personas donde cada quien que entra, sale con cualquier "DON" o cualquier "DEFECTO" inexplicable depende si el experimento salio bien, cuando yo entre no tenia la menor idea de que era ese lugar, ya que en ese tiempo era muy pequeña para poder asimilarlo.

Pero en realidad yo no entre; Mis padres eran agentes cada quien con su mision, ellos no fueron asignados para tener el derecho de poder ser usados como experimentos, pero yo Si tuve que ser uno, Como dije antes yo no entre, cuando yo tenia apenas 8 años de edad me raptaron, mis padres me dijeron que hay personas que quieren abusar de mi don de "Calcular" todo lo que este a mi paso y poder tolerar mente!. Pero dejando atras todo esto, yo siempre digo no todo siempre va a hacer un cuento de hadas! :/)

Era un dia no muy soleado que digamos, tenia 7 años, a esa edad yo podia razonar y darme cuenta de lo que qerian decir las personas de diferentes edades, cuando yo estaba adrento de la gigantesca casa en la que yo vivia con mis padres hubo una fuerte llovizna, para serlez sinceros a mi me encanta la lluvia y el barro, y en cada dia que hacia un poco de lluvia preguntaba a mis padres si yo podia salir, pero nunca me daban permiso de salir y tocarla. Naomi mi madre, decia que eso es para personas sin nada que hacer, ella es muy extricta no le gusta la susciedad, mi padre era deiferente le gustaba todos los climas, era muy gentil (u.u); habia pasado la lluvia, pero yo no podia hacer nada haci que me fui a mi habitacion, y decidi ponerme a escuchar musica, pero un pinchon de curiosidad me agarro, ya que mis padres tenian un sotano especial en donde yo estaba prohibida entrar, no sabia el motivo pero lo queria averiaguar, sali de mi habitacion de puntillas y verifique si mis padres estaban distraidos, al darme cuenta que estaban hablando de algo de una coorporacion Umbre y nose que?, me intereso y quize quedarme a escuchar.

**NAOMI: -Querido Kagome va a cumplir 8 años tenemos que decirle algun dia, sobre la coorporacion Umbrella y de cual sera su futuro que tiene que afrontar sin nosotros-**

**SR HIGURASHI: - Lose querida, pero es muy pequeña aun es muy delicada, para enterarse a esta edad, entiendo que es muy difrente a los demas, ademas si la entregamos pronto, los cientificos queran explotar su don para su propio beneficio, seria muy malo separarse de sus padres a ese edad, y cuando ella creciera, no creo que tenga un buen recuerdo de nosotros, porque yose muy bien que va a llegar el dia el que nos tendremos que ir por diferentes direcciones-**

**NAOMI: Se que tienes razon, pero no crees que seria mejor que se entere Kagome, aunque sea de lo que trabajamos y el motivo del porque no la dejamos salir?, de todos modos vendran a buscarla y de eso tengo miedo! -**

**SR HIGURASHI: No la tocaran querida, tendremos que protejerla a cualquier costo, aunque eso implique sacrificar nuestras vidas!**

**NAOMI: - Esta bien ( a pesar de ser extricta y severa si la queria mucho a Kagome) -**

Mientras una Kagome muy confundida derramaba lagrima de dolor, confusion y preocupacion, se fue a su habitacion, ademas de que se hacia tantas preguntas, tendria que estar separada de sus padres?, porque? , quien es esa cooporacion?, tantas preguntas que parecia que no tenian respuesta!.

Al dia siguiente sus padres la llamaron, y cuando su madre intento decir una palabra, La puerta se rompio ya que lanzaron un bomba termonuclear, que destrullo la puerta de fierro y plata (de hecho la casa estaba hecho como una casa de espias con puertas super gruesas u.u) , Entraron unos hombres de negro con armas muy poderozas, Naomi le dijo a Kagome que se escondiera, ello hizo lo que su madre dijo, Pero un señor la habia visto esconderse, la siguio y la agarro, Le dijo que no gritara ya que si lo hacia enserio matarian a sus padres, ella hizo caso y lo siguio, el hombre para que no hiciera nada sospechoso le puso unas "Esposas" (Si nadie sabe que son, pues son unas cosas que se les pone a los ladrones, profugos) Kagome vio que sus padres peleaban muy duro, Naomi alcanzo a verla y Llego a notar una lagrima de Kagome; ambas se miraron pidiendo ayuda, pero la mirada de su madre indicaba otra cosa, parecia que decia "Perdonanos" , llego ver a su madre coger su reloj, le dio unas cuantas vueltas, y comenzo a sonar un reloj o nose que era pero el señor se percato de eso y me agarro y me metio dentro del coche Negro, senti que el coche avanzaba y logre ver una inmensa explosion de mi casa! , llore y le dije al conductor - Señor porfavor dejeme ir, no le dire a nadie lo que hizo solo dejeme ir, no quiero estar con usted yo ... yo quiero a mis padres porfavor se lo ruego- , el conducto no me hizo caso.

Habian pasado muchas horas y en cada hora habian otros autos Negros que nos seguian, le pregunte al señor porque nos estaban siguiendo, El me dijo - Porque les paso lo mismo que a ti -.

Yo no dije nada solo estube en silencio en todo el camino! y poco a poco eran muchos autos que estaban detras de nosotros, me parecio que eran 5 autos, conmigo eran 6. No le preste atencion y me quede Dormida! en todo el trayecto!.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperte de golpe, no sabia si darle importancia o No!... N.N ... Bueno al lado mio habia Dos niñas muy lindas, la primera tenia una coleta en la cabezita la hacia ver muy tierna, y la segunda tenia una coleta que la hacia ver muy decidida! ...

**¿?: Ah, Preciosa que bueno que despertaste, pensaba que no habririas los ojos! :) **

**Kagome: Ya veo (Pero que caray! le pasa por la cabeza en serio me dijo Princesa quien llama a alguien asi?) Y tu eres? **

**¿?: O perdon! n.n Me llamo Sango y ella es mi Amiga Rin! **

**Rin: Hola pequeña! **

**Kagome: Bueno Hola! ¿Y no habian mas y los otros? **

**Sang: Así bueno mejor te los muestro porque como se puede ver estan algo ocupados, mira que el niño de ahi con ****Cabello plateado y ojos Dorados con una luna en la parte delantera se llama Sesshoamru! :)**

**Rin: ¡Ah! Sesshomaru es Tan Lindo! :)**

**Sango: Callate Rin! le estoy hablando a Kagome ... Bueno y el otro con cabello plateado y orejitas de perro con ojos dorados i gual que Sesshumaru, se llama Inuyasha! y es el hermanastro de Sesshomaru! ... Y el chico que esta con una pequeña coletita se llama Miroku! **

**Rin: Puff -_- ni te le acerques apesar que es un niño pues es muy pervertido! es el primo de Inuyasha! XP es un Lo... - Rin no puedo terminar porque llego un señor un poco extraño, y era feo! . - **

**¿?: Bueno Niños como veran ustedes estan aqui porque seran sometidos a experimentos! Me llamo Naraku y si quieren hacer preguntas, pues haganlas ahora niños! **

**Kagome: (Bueno en realidad ese señor tiene pinta de malo!) Señor Naraku! , por cuanto tiempo estaremos aqui? **

**Naraku: Pues hasta notar que los experimento que hicimos con ustedes haiga salido en orden, y si ustedes lodesearian en el futuro, pues podrian trabajar para La "Cooporacion Umbrella" !**

**Sango: Cuando son los experiementos? **

**Naraku: Pues lo seran muy pronto!, dado que por las circunstancias, primero os entrenaremos!, para ver si son capazes de soportar un expiremento verdadero! **

**Sesshomaru: Acaso usted sabe algo de nosotros, para tenernos aqui encerrados?**

**Naraku: Pues si yo se mucho sobre ustedes, ya que sus padres trabajaron para esta coorporacion!**

**Miroku: Que clase de entrenamiento sera?**

**Naraku: Pues sera algo sencillo, Por ahora, ya que son aun muy pequeños, pero a medida que pase el tiempo y crezcan los experimentos y los entrenamientos seguiran cambiando! ... Como veran cada uno de ustedes son realmente especiales una es mas fuerte que el otro!**

**Inuyasha: Señor Naraku, Si el experimento no sale bien seremos destruidos? **

**Naraku: NO! , Haremos otro para poder volverlo como estaba antes, y para que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido! pues le borrare la mente! **

**Rin: Tendremos que morir si es necesario? **

**Naraku: Por supuesto mi querida niña! :-|**

**Kagome: Esta pregunta no va al caso pero siempre he querido hacerla!... **

**Naraku: Pues adelante! Dimela ? **

**Kagome: Cuanta capacidad tiene nuestro cerebro para reaccionar y pensar? **

**Naraku: Pues aun esta cientificamente comprobado que solo se puede utilazar el 10% de nuestras capazidades mentales!**

**Kagome: mmm! Y que pasaria si logramos utilizar con exito el 100%? Moririamos?**

**Naraku: Pues no lose pequeña! ... Aun no esta comporbado! :/ ... Bueno basta de preguntas! ... Habra un cientifica que sera como su segunda madre, ella vendra mañana , ella os acompañara y cuando todos cumplais los 12 años!, pues seran cambiados de habiatacion, todos tendran cuarto propio!, Podran verse cuano quieran solo que estaran en cuartos diferentes! - Naraku estaba apunto de irse, pero se acordo de algo! - Y Una cosa Mas! ... El amor esta prohibido! , Aqui solo cuenta la astucia y tus estilos de ganar las batallas!**

_Kagome POV_

El señor Naraku se fue! pero a mi me dejo con duda? ... Que es el Amor?! ...

Mire a las chicas y de pronto aparecio un televisor en frente de todas las camas y era tactil , me parecio que atravez de eso podias pedir comida! Yeeeeh Que WAI! , Comere muy rico!

_NARRADORA_

Pasaron las hora los niños habian acabado de comer, Era hora de irse a la cama, Pero siempre de todos hay uno o dos que no pueden dormir, y esta vez era Kagome No podia dormir! ... Pero como tenia tantas preguntas!, Se quedo viendo la luna! ... Luego se quedo dormida!


	3. Chapter 3

Habian Pasado unos 4 años, todos teniamos 11 años, ya faltaba poco para que nos cambien de habitacion, como siempre yo (Kagome) siempre fui algo fria e intolerante con los demas, yaque nunca tuve amigos porque no fui a una escuela normal, en vez de eso tomaba clases privadas en mi casa!, en esos años la pase muy genial! Hemos entrenado, mucho y en cada entrenamiento la mayor parte la ganaba Sango o a veces Sesshomaru o Inuyasha o Yo o sino Rin!, Miroku no entreno, decidio trabajar para la cooporacion! ( Nose porque?, habia visto que se llevaba bien con Sango -_- ?) ... Y Hay algo que me preocupa un poco, en estos años de entrenamiento no han habido experimentos!, solo habia faces donde nos sacaban muestras de sangre o pequeños pedazos, de cabello para nuestro ADN! . !

En realidad, teniamos las mismas edades pero no los mismos dias de nacimiento! ...

Sesshomaru: Febrero 2

Rin: Marzo 28

Sango: 15 de mayo

Miroku: Jullio 16

Inuyasha: Agosto 23

Kagome: 24 de Agosto

Estaba en mi cama leyendo un libro cuando, llego la Señora Kaede, Bueno yo la queria como mi madre y si alguien se atrevia a tocarla yo lo mato! :) , Bueno dijo que ya era tiempo de irnos a nuestras habiataciones.

**Kaede: Bueno niños llego la hora, de irse a sus nuevas habitaciones! ... Bueno me llevare a uno por uno, en realidad son como sus camas una al frente de la otra, pero esta vez seran solo para ustedes solitos :) **

**Sango: Señora Kaede no hibamos a tener habitaciones hasta cumplir los 12 años de edad? O.O **

**Kaede: Si mi reina lose, pero surgieron otros cambios, ademas Sesshomaru pronto cumplira los 12 y luego Rin y haci susecivamente! :)**

_POV Sesshomaru_

La señora Kaede me llevo por un jardin muy Bonito, luego cruzomos una puerta inmensa, en realidad esperaba que fueran separadas, pero no era como nuestras camas de antes, solo que ahora son habitaciones! (Que bien, Por fin me descise de ese perro Sarnoso! :] ). Entre en mi habitacion y Valla que era muy linda! , mi cama era de un Blanco semi rubio con rayas Doradas como mis ojos, Las paredes eran de un Celeste muy claro, habian un armario lleno de ropa de mi talla con zapatillas, y un armario de libros, Tambien me impresiono que hubiera un computador ya que normalmente estaba prohibido terner uno!, Pero bueno, en vez de un piso habia una alfombra, y habia una televesion con un Nintendo-Wii :) y tambien un celular ... (Nose como decirlo pero me encanta esta habitacion)

**Sesshomaru: Gracias señora Kaede :)**

**Kaede: Por nada mi niño, mientras hibas creciendo, hiba conociendo mas de ti!, a pesar de ser frio protejes a los que quieres! ... Espero que te guste, yo elegi todas las decoraciones de todos las habitaciones para ti y los otros! n.n **

_NARRADORA_

La señora Kaede llevo a Rin a Su habitacion estaba Al frente de la de Sesshomaru! ... ( Que , bien ahora Rin tendra oportunidad de ver a Sesshomaru, jeje que perver soy :3)

_POV RIN_

La señora Kaede abrio mi habitacion, y yo me quede impresionada! :O era muy linda, o mejor dicho relinda :D le sonrei y grite de algria pues, Mi cama era un verde con rayas amarillas, y las paredes de un naranja, Claro con poster de mis cantastes favoritas ( La anciana Kaede me estubo espiando cuando hablaba sobre mis cantantes, Ah no me importa La quiero igual) , Habia un armario de libros, y otro de ropa con pantalos y camisas y polos Muy Lindo zapatos y zapatillas, Y habia un televisor, y una computadora muy avanzada, Al voltearme me di cuenta que habia unos parlantes para escuchar musica a todo Volumen! y habia un celular! para llamarnos entre nosotros! :3 ( Que bien podre llamar a Sesshomaru :) :3 )

**Rin: Arigato, Señora Kaede, Muchas Gracias, Es usted la mejor del mundo ... Pero podre ver a mis amigas cuando yo quiera ? ... Verdad **

**Kaede: Claro mi niña, por eso ahi un gigantesco jardin afuera para que puedan hablar y verse cuando quieran! , Incluso en la noche! ;) **

Por supuesto que me sonroje!, cuando dijo que por la nochen ya que Naraku dijo que ya no estaba prohibido el Amor, queria decir que podiamos tener Amorios cuando queramos!

**Kaede: Mi niña las paredes son anti-Sonidos haci que puedes gritar cuando quieras! ;) **

(SI ES QUE SOY Perver: 3)

_POV Miroku_

Wau, mi habitacion era una normal! puesto que la señora kaede sabia que me gustaba,... mi cama era de color morado con rayas negras, Y las paredes eran Amarillas muy claras, tenia computadora, ropa y zapatillas , television, Nintendo-Wii, unos posters de mujercitas Lindas, y tambien un armario de libros! ... Era muy lindo, No tenia piso habia una alfombra De color negro con rayas marrones! , Muy suabe que me tire en ella ! :) ... Tambien vi un celular pero Kaede me explico que solo podiamos llamar a nosotros mismo y a los otros!

**Miroku: Arigato, Kaede-Chan **

_POV SANGO_

Kaede habrio mi puerta y me lanze a toda velozidad, puesto que me senti como en casa, mi cama era de Rosa con rayas de negro, las paredes eran de un rosa pastel muy lindo, tenia una computadora, ropa y zapatos, televisor, armario de libros, y ademas podria ver a mis amigas en aquel jardin! :) Es muy lindo Ademas de que la señora Kaeda me dijo que el televisor de todos es tactil y tambien podemos pedir los mismo de comida y ver la tele como siempre :) ... tenia un celular, ahora si podre hablar con mis amigas en todo momento sin salir de mi habitacion!

**Kaede: Espero que te haya gustado mi niña! **

**Sango: Arigato, Kaede-chan **

_POV INUYASHA_

Entre a mi habitacion era justo como la queria, mi cama era roja con rayas negras, tenia celular, computadora, Nintendo-Wii, Ropa y zapatillas, Armario de libros!, Parlantes para escuchar musica a todo volumen!,podria ver a mi amigo,puesto que Sesshomaru no es mi amigo, podre hablarle sin problemas, adema las paredes era anti-Sonido!Era muy Cool! :)

**Kaede: Usted Gusto?**

**Inuyasha: Si Gracias, Kaede, esta justo como la queria! :) **

_Kagome POV_

(no entiendo porque pero siempre soy la ultima u.u) La señora Kaede habrio la puerta de mi habitacion, ademas de que estuviera en el centro de todas las habitaciones y era mas grande que las otras, Tenia mi cama de color Azul electrico con rayas Celestres y pequeños puntos negros con ositos de peluche , un gigantesco televisor, ordenador tactil, un celular, ropa y zapitillas y zapatos, un armario gigante de Libros de todo tipo, Nintendo-Wii,, un IPod, la alfommbra era Marron suabe de algodon, y las paredes eran Blancas! :) ... Me sentia comoda y tanquila! ...

**Kagome: Muchas gracias Nana Kaede! , Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi! **

**Kaede: Nada Linda mi niña, mi hija todavía, pero me temo que usted se encontrará con Mucho! : /**

**Kagome: ¿ A Qué te refieres?**

**Kaede: Pues me dijeron que pronto tu y los otros ya seran asignados, para lo experimentos!, Tengo miedo de que el señor Naraku haga algo malo, contigo o con los otros! :/ **

**Kagome: Tranquila Nana, Todo saldra bien, ademas siempre fue nuestro destino y lo seguira siendo hasta el fin de los tiempo n.n , Ademas despues de todo seguire siendo tu niña favorita! :) Verdad?**

**Kaede: Si! ... Claro que si Mi pequeña Niña ! :) **

_NARRADORA_

La hora de la cena llego, y por supuesto los chicos comieron en sus habitaciones, Inuyasha comia mientra jugaba en el computador, Sesshomaru Veia television y comia al igual que Miroku... Mientras que las chicas comieron todas juntas en la habitacion de Kagome, Estubieron comiendo conversando que sus habitaciones de su vida, su futuro, y de los Chicos :3 , (Rin era la mas Interesada y Sango tambien, aunque no lo desmotraba mucho) ... Kagome les dijo a las chicas que los "Experimentos" serian pronto, pero luego cambiaron de tema...

Pasaron horas en que primero se habia dicho que solo comerian en la habitacion de Kagome, Pero lo pensaron mejor, y decidieron que seria mejor una pijamada, luega seria otra vez en la habitacion de Rin, y otra vez en la habitacion de Sango! ...

Se pasaron horas y horas conversando, jugando, viendo tele... Estubieron tan agotadas que al final se quedaron Dormidas! ...


End file.
